The Girl Who Goes Beyond the Frame
by H. L. Sachi
Summary: In World Academy where anyone around the world could attend takes place in US, there is a girl from Singapore attends. She just arrived quite recently about three weeks and is already known around the school as a genius because of her grades. She wants to be the student council president and Andres will help her by meeting new people.(Philippines X Singapore) PiriOC belongs to ctq.
1. A Goal

**O_O Wow I didn't expect the first chapter to be so long... Anyways here begins a SingaporeXPhilippines fanfic!**

** Anyways please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

In the cold month of January, students started driving or walking to school. A certain school located in New York City, lies a school called the World Academy. This is a school where anyone from around the world could attend in the US. Most students come from wealthy families, if not they got a scholarship for their grades. A certain Singaporean student named Feng Ho recently attended the school for her intelligence and wealth. She attended just in December and has gotten situated in the school working hard to be the best.

* * *

Feng entered her homeroom class and was seated in her regular seat. She sat down her bag and got out her books and notes studying.

"Good morning Feng. Studying again?" greeted a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a guy with dark brown hair like hers and tanned skin.

"Well yes I am. I have to study to be the best Andres, or I will fall behind." Andres chuckled and patted her head.

"What are you talking about? You are already pretty much the best. You scored the best out of our grade! No one expects anyone else to get number one then you."

"I know we are friends for a long time, but please stop patting my head. Also I may be the best out of our entire grade, but I still plan on being greater. I'm running for student council president." Andres's eyes widened.

"Hey slow down there Feng, you just got here. You may be amazingly smart and all, but you know being the student council president also means gaining trust from the other students as well as becoming a sole leader and representation of the whole school. You just got here and barely know everyone besides the ones in your classes and you don't really know them besides me. Besides, Arthur is right now at the top of everything," Andres explained. Feng put down her books and sighed.

"I understand Andres but I have to at least try. Besides I'm going to try to know more people in order to meet those expectations," she sighed once more and looked at her Filipino friend's eyes. "That's why I'm working hard. To be the best." Andres looked at her questioningly. At last gave out a sigh.

"Alright then, good luck. If you need any information you could ask the present president or me. Got that? And don't stress yourself okay?" Feng nodded. The bell rang and classes started. As expected, Feng concentrated in the lessons and took notes. She did that to the rest of the other classes. Then it came lunch. Daily, she would go up on a tree and study. However she wanted to meet new people to become the president and gain trust, so she looked for Andres. She found him in the cafeteria sitting with many of his friends. When she walked up to him, he smiled.

"I was expecting you Feng. I saved a seat for you," he pointed to a seat next to him and she sat down.

"Thank you. I should have known," she adjusted her glasses and took out her lunch.

"Hey Andres! Who is your friend? I saw her many times with you," yelled a certain loud American.

"You git! Don't be so loud!" yelled Arthur. He turned to Andres. "Please introduce us your friend, Andres."

"Ohonhonhon~ Yes your lovely friend," smirked Francis.

"Shut up you frog!" yelled Arthur.

"Ve~ Andres has a friend with him. Isn't that great fratello?" asked Feliciano cheerfully.

"Yes isn't it Lovi?" asked Antonio.

"Well I guess," answered Lovino.

"Haha! Who are you?" asked Gilbert.

"Brother…" said Ludwig.

"Well she is a childhood friend of mine named Feng and she is from Singapore. She is in all of my classes, too," Andres said introducing her.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you and a pleasure."

"Wow Singapore? Hey! Aren't you that transfer student that arrived here last month? I heard you are really smart, like REALLY," asked Alfred.

"Huh? Oh you mean the Genius who should be a freshman here? Ve~ that's amazing," complimented Feliciano.

"So you are lovely and smart? That is splendid," said Francis.

"Yes I've heard a lot about you. You're the transfer student from Singapore who is supposed to be in ninth grade but skipped to tenth for her outstanding performance in your last school. You automatically scored first in the winter test out of the entire grade scoring the highest anyone has seen. You were also quite known in the student council miss Feng. Everyone was so shocked in your grade. You are also from a very successful family who owns a large company in the electronics category," said Arthur.

"Hey Arthur it seems you know a lot about her. Are you a stalker?"

"Shut up Antonio of course not. I'm the student council president and I have to know all of my students."Feng stared at Arthur. She knew he is her rival in the position of president of the student council.

"I'm quite flattered by everyone's compliments thank you, but just having good grades isn't enough to satisfy me," she stated.

"What else do you want? You already have that awesome brain of yours, what is there that you still want?" Gilbert asked.

"My goal is to exceed my parents' expectations. That means to go beyond what people could do."

"And that is?" asked Ludwig.

"That's-" Andres covered her mouth and Feng was unable to finish her statement. Feng tried to get his hand off her mouth, but he was too strong.

"Mmmhhhhmmmm!"

"S-sorry guys I have to go! Everyone else is waiting! Why don't we continue another time?" Andres let go and Feng was about to speak in complaint, but she was interrupted by his sudden grip on her wrist and tug. They both ran away from the group until they were outside. They both breathed heavily.

"T-that… was close…"

"What the… hell was… that for?" she was panting and collapsed on the ground lying on the school building. When Andres caught his breath he explained.

"I know you plan on trying to defeat Arthur and all, but if you say that you are planning to defeat him and become the new student council president there will be some students who think you are a fool in competing against him and-"

"I know alright! Does it really matter? What are you doing helping me?" Feng was a little. She believes she could rise in power on her own and gaining support on her own.

"Not really. I'm just worried about you, that's all. Why is that wrong for me to worry?" Andres questioned. Before Feng could answer, two students came up them. Andres greeted them.

"Hi Lien. Kasem. Sorry I'm late eh he…" the students came up and the girl with long dark hair in a ponytail named Lien sighed.

"Again you know. Apparently we were waiting in the same place, same time." The guy named Kasem just smiled.

"Well it seems you were inviting a friend like you said," he greeted Feng. "Hello. I'm in one of your classes I believe."

"Yes I see you every day. You already know my name, but I will introduce my slef anyway. My name is Feng Ho it's a pleasure." Lien was surprised at first then she let the fact sunk in.

"So you're that smart student we heard about huh? Hmm…"

"Yeah. She's the one and only. Why don't we go to the tree?" Andres suggested. Lien and Kasem nodded.

They all walked together to reach their destination. When they saw a large tree with more students waiting, Andres waved. "Hey! We're here!" The students near the tree looked at Andres and smiled. As they came closer, Feng noticed how many more people are in this group. There were about eight other students not including Lien, Kasem, Andres, and herself.

"So you finally came aru," a Chinese man said.

"Y-yeah sorry Yao. Everyone," Andres apologized.

"Andres who is this? A friend perhaps?" a Japanese asked. Andres nodded.

"That's right Kiku. Everyone, I want to introduce to you a really good friend of mine. I think some of you may either known her or seen her. Her name is Feng," he answered excitedly.

"Hello, it's a pleasure."

The other students know that name anywhere.

"I've heard about you! Your that genius right! Wow it's a pleasure of meeting you. I'm Mei a freshman here," introduced a Taiwanese.

"I'm Melati a junior. I've heard much about you," smiled an Indonesian girl.

"I'm Soo Yong da ze~ a freshman! I'm from Korea!" yelled a Korean guy.

"Your so loud Soo Yong!" complained Mei.

"I'm Kanoa a sophomore," introduced a Laotian.

"I'm Rithisak a sophomore as well," said the Cambodian.

"And I'm Tao a sophomore, too. I'm also Yao's, Mei's, and that loud ones brother," said the Cantonese.

"Hey!"

"Like, sorry." Soo Yong glared at Tao.

"Aiyah! Tao don't try to pick on Soo Yong okay?" asked Yao.

"Yes bro. I'll try." Yao sighed. On the other hand Mei came up to Feng with admiration.

"You may have just got here but you are already one of my idols! You are so smart you got to skip ninth grade not only that you are very mature, so sophisticated, and pretty just like Lien. Another idol of mine," Mei said smiling.

"T-thank you for the kind compliment, but it's nothing to get excited over."

"Not really. It is quite an accomplishment you know," said Lien.

"I have to agree with Lien Feng. You are quite known in the school and student council," complimented Kiku.

"True. You are heard in almost every conversation when it came to grades and school," added Kasem. Andres grinned.

"Hm… I was right. Feng is quite popular isn't she?" he patted her head again. Feng sighed.

"I told you a million times stop patting my head. Anyways it isn't a big deal and it isn't enough."

"Really?" asked Kanoa.

"You want to get better in what?" asked Rithisak. "Like what?" Before she could answer Andres immediately answered.

"Well she wants to be in a club eh he." Feng wanted to punch him but she knew she couldn't. Not in front of everyone.

"Oh really? I'll think about it. It seems interesting," said Feng sounding interested. "But to tell you the truth I'm more interested in joining the student council. I heard that they don't allow new members until January 15."

"Oh really is that so? Well everyone was wondering if you could join, so when they start opening for new members I'll accompany you. After all I'm in the student council," said Kasem.

"Really? Well I'll be honored to work with you soon."

"Um Feng… I know you would be busy with the club but can you also look at the band club. It's the one called 'Jasmine'. I don't know if you would like music, but everyone is a part of it helping out," said Mei.

"Oh right! And everything there was made in Korea da ze!"

"True. Everyone is there Mei," said Lien.

"That's right," said Kasem. "Even if you are in the student council, each member could also be part of another club unless they do all their responsibilities and work.

"Alright then. I'll see what I can do," she answered. She didn't expect to join the band club named 'Jasmine,' but she knew this would be a perfect opportunity to get to be more familiar with the students.

"That's awesome Feng! Now you will be working with us. We have a meeting today, so you could come since we think of you as an official member," said Andres with excitement. After lunch and a bunch of classes later, Feng, Andres, and Lien walked together to the club room.

"Music room #3… there are a lot of music rooms?" asked Feng.

"Yes. There are a lot of clubs that deal with music not just bands. There are also orchestras and choruses. There is only one orchestra, but there are a couple bands and some choruses," explained Lien.

"I still can't get used to how big this place is, it still blows my mind," said Andres. "And I've been here since my last year of middle school, too."

"Seriously? Well it can't be helped," said Feng. Andres came from the Philippines. He wasn't rich, but more in the middle class. He is hardworking and got really good grades. He could speak four languages, Tagalog and Ilocano from his country, and Spanish and English. He was taught some Chinese and Malay from Feng when they were younger. He came to the school on a full scholarship for his grades.

The three entered the room and saw everyone waiting. "Ah here they are," said Kiku.

"Yeah!" cheered Mei.

"Um if you don't mind asking… doesn't anyone think that there are too many people for one band?" asked Feng. Everyone's response was a chuckle of laughter. She became confused.

"Let me explain aru," said Yao. "You see, all of us are an expert of something whether being dancing, playing and instrument, singing, those things are what happens on the stage. Wouldn't you agree?" She nodded. "But there needs to be people to add the affects and the lighting as well as the clothes." Feng understood. Not everyone will perform, but there are some who will add the extra affects and provide designs. "However that doesn't mean that none of us will be on stage. Kasem, why don't you tell that part for me aru?"

"Alright then. Well let's see… You know that everyone does something right? Well we want everyone to be recognized not for designs and affects, but we want everyone to perform on stage in some way. That is a requirement for each member of the group," explained Kasem.

"But why? You told me what you do and the requirement, but what is the reason?" asked Feng.

"Well the only one who could explain better than I, is the one who came up with that requirement. Andres if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," answered Andres.

"Hm? Why then?" asked Feng.

"I did it so everyone could enjoy. When you do just one thing and one thing only, you won't have a lot of experience on the other things that are around. Sure you might say 'I don't know how to play an instrument' or 'I can't sing', but that doesn't mean you can't try. I just wanted everyone to have a chance that's all. For everyone's happiness and youth." Feng thought about it. _For everyone's happiness and youth._ That line was very familiar and she understood.

"You understand right Feng?" asked Lien.

"Yaeh because of that rule I could do some singing and it was fun!" chirped Mei.

"I thought it was stupid at first, but even so I had a lot of fun," said Rithisak. Tao nodded thinking the same.

"Ah I remembered so well…" said Kanoa. Melati came up towards Feng and smiled.

"It really is fun here you know because everyone smiles and has a good time. That's why out of all of the band clubs, I think we all represent more as a family," Melati smiled. Feng adjusted her glasses and gave a smirk.

"I understood from the start you know. I wouldn't have expected this unless it came from the idiots I knew for a long time," she said.

"H-hey now there isn't a need to include 'idiot' here," said Kiku.

"Haha it's fine. This is what she sometimes calls me when she thinks I'm a genius."

"Hey!"

"Hm…"

"What is it Kiku?" asked Mei.

"Well I couldn't help wonder at one detail… oh well it can't be helped," answered Kiku. Feng looked at Kiku.

"Is there something wrong? I don't mind answering."

"Well it's none of my business so it wouldn't matter."

"Alright then."

As everything was getting set for a short meeting, Kiku couldn't help but still wonder. Suddenly Melati, Tao, and Yao came to check on Kiku.

"Hey Kiku is something wrong?" asked Melati.

"You are just standing there aru. You're not really helping," said Yao crossed.

"I just can't help but wonder…"

"Wonder what? About Feng? Was it about what you said to Mei earlier?" asked Tao.

"…yes…"

"I don't think you should keep it all inside. It isn't healthy," Yao said. The other two nodded.

"Alright but don't tell anyone about it okay? I think I might offend her if she heard this." The other three nodded in agreement. Well she said 'idiots' with an 's'. That means there is someone else that is like Andres who was important to Feng."

"Really Kiku? You think too much," frowned Melati. "I think it's nothing. If you ask her I don't think it would offend her."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't want to take the risk. Besides when we were all at lunch and Kasem mentioned about the student council, she seemed very interested. Her eyes seemed like it was her goal to be in the student council in some position, like her life depended on it."

"Maybe Melati is right, Kiku you are worrying about nothing," assured Tao.

"Even so…"

"… I think it would be a good idea to not say anything just like Kiku says," Yao said.

"Huh? But he is worrying about nothing, Yao," said Melati.

"I also noticed something odd in Feng. In some way I think Kiku feels that she seems… unstable."

"That's it! That's the feeling."

"Bro it is nothing. You worry as much as Kiku does," Tao sighed.

"Even so just keep this discussion a secret and make sure to seem like we never discussed it in the first place. However I wish for everyone here to look after Feng just in case Kiku and I are right."

"Fine," said Tao.

"Alright," said Melati.

* * *

**Okay here is each country's human name and gender (I will just include the sex alright?) that you might not recognize (even though it kind said in the first chapter):**

**~Singapore-Feng (F) ~Philippines-Andres (M) ~Vietnam-Lien (F) ~Thailand-Kasem (M) ~Indonesia-Melati (F) ~Laos-Kanoa (M) ~Cambodia-Rithisak (M) ~Malaysia-Ahad (M) ~Taiwan-Mei (F) ~Hong Kong-Tao (M)**

**I know Malaysia was not mentioned, but he will be. Just not now, (it's for the good of the plot).**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

**OCPhilippines doesn't belong to me it belongs to a good friend of mine. **

**Please review.**


	2. Beginning of Poetry

**Well here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

From just one afternoon in a club, the whole group tried to find out what Feng could do. Everything was basically well balanced in everything. From all of the members, Mei took care of the clothes and fashion, Kiku controlled the effects on stage as well as the technology with some support from Rithisak and Kanoa, Soo Yong handled the music and choreography of the dances, Andres does some of the singing and plays guitar, Tao also does some singing on stage but mostly dances with Soo Yong, Kasem is the vice-president who plays, Yao is the President of the club, Lien is the secretary and plays bass guitar, and Melati is basically the reporter telling all about the band and spreading its popularity around the school and asks questions asking if they think the band is good, she also plays keyboard. Even though Yao is the president, Kasem kind of runs everything since he is always has to keep an eye on Soo Yong and Hong Kong all the time. Besides Kasem tries to make sure everything is ready and perfect.

"Well what are you good at?" asked the Thai. "We need to figure out where you could fit in…"

"Why don't we just wait until we see something that she could do well," suggested Kanoa. "Besides we should start thinking about our next performance." Kiku nodded.

"Yes we should and I bet there are things you could help out Feng. What do you say?" asked the Japanese. Feng gave a simple nod.

"Sure I don't mind. Besides I could just help out in anything."

"Alright, we have taken care of our new member and now let's think about our next performance," announced Yao. "Anybody have some ideas?" Mei raised her hand. "Yes Mei?"

"Well I think we should do a theme of our new member. I mean that's what we always do," suggested Andres. However it was true. When there was a new member, they would usually make the theme about that person to make them feel welcomed and important. A particular Filipino would usually suggest and come up with.

"Alright then aru. Anyone who agrees with Andres raises their hand," said Yao. All of the hands rose and it was decided. "Alright then that's our theme aru. Now we need to know more about you Feng.

All eyes were on her. "Yes of course… um… well what do you want to know?" Mei beamed and raised her hand. "Yes Mei?"

"Well first what is your favorite color?"

"R-" before she could reply, she caught herself almost saying that color. She finally answered, "White." The Taiwanese made notes about the color thinking what colors will go perfect with white that would look good on Feng. Next Soo Yong asked a question without raising his hand.

"What is your favorite music?" asked the Korean who was much energized.

"Soo Yong raise your hand before you speak aru!" scolded Yao. The Korean simply just waited for Feng to reply.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me, just as long as it is not heavy metal. I kind of like classical music and anything that has meaning… I really don't think about these things," replied the Singaporean.

"Hm… this will be hard da-ze~ Hm…" the Korean was in deep thought. He wasn't really expecting classical though the girl did seem very professional the way she acts and looks. He should have known this was coming. However she did like music that would somewhat touch the heart which is found by most of the members in the club. "I'll see what I could do then." After that Tao raised his hand.

"What is your question Tao?" asked Feng.

"Since Soo Yong is having a hard time and I as well work with the music and choreography, I'll ask you a favor if you don't mind," replied Tao. "Can you write a poem about yourself? It could be about anything you could think of just as long as the poem tells something about you or is referring to you."

"Hey that's pretty smart Tao way to go," complimented Andres. "That's actually pretty smart since music is sometimes basically a poem only you sing. Well the lyrics are." Tao nodded. That was what he intended it seemed.

"That's exactly where I'm going for," for a moment Yao seemed unsure about the idea. From their conversation with Kiku and Melati added, he seemed to suspect that it had to do with Kiku and his theory.

"I think the idea is great Tao!" commented Melati.

"Alright then, Feng do you mind doing a simple assignment?" asked Kasem. The Singaporean nodded.

"Then it's settled. You can give the poem to either me or Soo Yong," answered Tao. "But I think you should hand it to me."

"Hey!" yelled the Korean at the Cantonese.

Yao sighed. "Will both of you calm down aru?" They both settled down just as he instructed. Kiku started to raise his hand.

"Yes?" asked Feng.

"Well I want to ask a couple of questions if that is alright and I think this will also benefit Melati, too," said the Japanese. "First what are your favorite flower, animal, and bird?"

"Isn't it animal and bird kind of the same?" asked Rithisak. Melati shook her head.

"I think he asked the animal and bird for some design, kind of saying collaboration of two different living beings. Besides if it was just one animal, there wouldn't be much variety since I think Kiku finds that with three things, it looks more appealing," explained the Indonesian. Kiku nodded.

"Well…" Feng thought for a moment. The same type of thinking she had when she was thought what was her favorite color. She finally answered. "My favorite flower is the Bunga Raya or the Chinese Hibiscus, my favorite animal is the tiger, and my favorite bird is a dove." Andres looked at Feng perplexed. He wanted to ask if that flower and bird was really her favorite, but ignored.

"I see…" answered the Japanese writing a couple notes.

"Well that could actually make a good theme for the poster. Maybe something's here and there, but I think I could work everything out in some flyers and probably décor, right Kiku?" Kiku nodded. Andres raised his hand.

"Yes?" asked Feng.

"Do you want to perform on stage?" asked Andres. He didn't really think she wanted to join, but he always asks this question to everyone.

"Well it depends what I have to do. I could probably do some simple gestures in dancing and maybe some singing, just something I'm able to do I guess. I think I would probably play an instruments depending what will fit for the song Tao and Soo Yong could compose," answered Feng. She didn't really want to be on stage, but if it will help gain popularity, this event could possibly have a greater chance in being student council president. Andres was surprised at first, but he understood why she would do it. She seemed to be the type of person who would do anything to reach her goal.

"Alright then. Why don't Soo Yong, Tao and I see what you can do tomorrow after school?" suggested Andres. "Is that alright with everyone?"

"I'm in da-ze!" replied the Korean.

"Sure why not?" said Tao with a usual expression.

"Aw~" Mei seemed disappointed. Lien looked at Mei.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lien.

"I wanted to go shopping with Lien, Feng, and Melati. I wanted to see what designs suited her," she pouted.

"Well I think it would be better if you schedule that on a Friday or Saturday Mei. We need to concentrate on school as well," said Kasem. "Besides, we still have plenty of time and Feng already has a lot planned, right Feng?"

"I-It's alright, but I have to agree with Kasem, Mei. I really need to work hard and study every day to stay at the top," Feng said kindly. She didn't want to be rude, but shopping wasn't really her thing. She would rather study than go around dazing at clothes.

"F-fine…" said Mei.

"So is there any other questions aru?" asked Yao. There weren't any hands going up. "Alright then I guess everything is good for today then." He stretched his arms.

"I got all of the notes for today. So if anyone wants to know what's up, just ask me," said Lien.

"Thanks Lien you're a big help," said Kasem.

"N-no problem," Lien blushed slightly.

Everyone was dismissed and everyone started packing up their things to go home or to the dorms. Andres lived in his aunt's house, so he walks a different direction from Feng. However Feng, Lien, and Kasem seem to live near each other. Feng always gets up early to go to school, but sometimes sees Lien taking a like jog. They never talked to each other a lot until today.

"How do you like the club Feng?" asked Keasem.

"Good I guess. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. I think I'll stay in the club and be in the student council as well," answered Feng.

"Aren't they recruiting new members? I heard they start tomorrow," asked Lien.

"That's right. I already know that Feng is going to be sent the letter first out of all of the newcomers and everyone else," he said.

"You really are a big deal Feng. That's really amazing," complimented Lien. Feng shook her head.

"Not really. I still need to work hard. I'm still not good enough," answered Feng.

"Not good enough for what?" asked Lien.

"Many things. I guess you could say I want to be at the top," was her answer. Everyone was silent for a moment when Kasem spoke.

"You know Feng, Andres is also in the student council," Feng's eyes widened.

"Really? He never told me," was her reply. She knew her friend was intelligent and a hardworking person, but didn't really think that he would join the student council.

"That's right. I thought you knew," said Lien. Feng shook her head.

"Well actually he talked a lot about you in the past with the club members and his other close friends. He just didn't say your name for some reason. When Arthur told that there was a transfer student from Singapore, his eyes widened and he was the most excited when he heard your name. Everyone assumed it was the friend he was talking about. We all expected to be like he described you but he said that you might have changed since it's been a long time since you guys met face to face," said Kasem.

Feng didn't really think Andres would get so excited over a friend but thinking about it this was Andres after all. Lien continued for Kasem.

"And apparently he was right. He described you back then as a person who likes to be around many people and that you are very clumsy. He said you were always wanting some bubble tea and would sometimes pout when you wouldn't get any," Feng tried not to blush. What was her friend thinking talking about her like that? It was embarrassing. "The day you came, everyone went around you and looked at you, right?" she nodded. "That's because they heard a lot about you. They were expecting you to be fun and cheerful, but you were more formal with everything you do. You had a lot of manners and you never complained and you are always strict in tidiness. Andres could tell the difference, but he still treated you the same as he always does. That's what he told us. He said that even if you do change, Feng was still there both the new and old."

Lien finished and Feng thought for a moment. She really did change. She knew this whole time she was different than her old self. She would always think to herself that her old self was weak and naïve. She knew that Andres would notice the difference, but even so he treated her as if she were still the cheerful little girl she used to be. She thought that their relationship would easily change, but her calculations her wrong. Feng smiled and knew why she was wrong at the time ever since.

"The reason that he still treats me like he used to is because that is his nature. His nature is odd. It could bend one way or another. He could be at one point the gentlest guy you would ever know to the devil himself. He is someone who wouldn't let changes get in his way. He is a very hardworking and a very admirable person," she said. Kasem and Lien smiled.

"That basically wraps it all up about that guy," says Lien.

"Yup," agreed Kasem. He looked at Feng and stared.

"Is something wrong?" asked Feng. He shook his head.

"Not really. Just thinking…"

As they all walked into different sections of the area of the large wealthy apartments, Kasem and Lien waved good-bye to Feng and Feng did the same. Kasem and Lien walked side by side. They were actually neighbors so they always walk together to and from school together. Feng continued walking until she reached her apartment. Each apartment building was fairly large all neat and tidy, just the way Feng liked it. As she put her key through the keyhole, she unlocked and opened the door. "I'm home," she whispered to herself and closed the door.

Ever since she came to America, she has felt less concealed. Back in Singapore, she would always have to get home at 5 o' clock sharp, have to report straight to her father's office, and report to her parents about her day. After that she would be dismissed. The routine seems simple, but it was lonely. She didn't want to feel out of place making unnecessary emotions and always kept a straight face when they were around. She wasn't expected to be hanging around friends or peers outside of school, so she didn't really hang out with other people and didn't have any close friends back home. Her parents expect the absolute best out of her and expect her to go beyond any other regular student. She got straight A's and was a prodigy in various things such as music. She could play a couple of instruments such as the piano, violin, and the erhu and won some competitions during her parent's travels around the world. She tries to exceed her parents' expectations, no matter how difficult they are. Still, in America she will try to be the best out of the best, but now she could now be making friends and hanging out with her good old childhood friend, Andres.

She got to her desk and did her homework and mechanical for at least an hour making sure everything was neat and perfect. After that, she got out a sheet of paper and began to think about her poem. She sighed. "I don't want to write something that burdens my soul, but Tao did say you just have to write anything about you." She began writing her first stanza and puts a lot of thought into it. She finally put down her pencil and the first stanza that says:

_The vividness of the warm sun is the way you smile for me,_

_For whenever I sob over simple things,_

_Your arms would wrap around with compassion,_

_And I would cry softly as you say,_

_"I'm always here so don't cry now."_

She continued with her poem as her hand starts shaking as she writes.

_As we silently crawled through the night,_

_We heard things that shouldn't have been heard._

_But with the moment the pitch blackness erupt and faded,_

_We made a promise that stated,_

_"Remember we are here for you."_

Feng gave a small smile. "We are here for you… we always have been with you…" She continued with the peom.

_When you felt pain that burdened your heart,_

_She would always make a façade that says,_

_'I'm alright.'_

_I knew those true feelings,_

_But you would always lie to protect me._

_Why wasn't I about to support you_

_As you always did for me?_

_There were times that I would pout,_

_In simple things such as a small snack,_

_But you would make me happy either way._

_As your world came crashing down_

_With the agony you felt_

_On your shoulders._

_Why is that I_

_Couldn't be there with you?_

_Why did this happen to you I have wondered…_

_Now I feel your whole pain,_

_That destroys you every day just like a storm._

_I feel unstable with these burdens,_

_I feel unfamiliar with my own home,_

_I feel as if nothing matters._

_I even recognize that my own self has changed._

_Where did that girl go with those cheerful smiles?_

_Where did she go with that optimistic personal?_

_Why do I feel now that I am nothing but rust?_

Feng placed her pencil down as her hands were sweating instantly. All of her feelings are coming after her in an instant, her madness and insanity is overflowing her. She starts crying out loud as her hands gripped her head tightly. Her eyes were swollen up from her crying. "What is wrong with me? I need to pull myself together or I'll…" She paused for a moment. "I would be of no worth or value. I'll be useless."


	3. The Girl Name Delia

**Another Chapter and it is quite long. **

**Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

The sun rose and its light peered through Feng's window. Her slowly opened her eyes and grabbed her cell phone. The time was 6:40pm. She got up from her bed and went directly towards her dresser that had a medium size mirror. The mirror reflected her and she expected nothing less of her appearance due to last night. Her eyes that used to be red may be gone, but they were still puffy signifying her tears. She sighed and took a shower and constantly washed her face and mainly aiming her eyes. The water helped, but Feng could still feel the puffiness. She dressed into her school uniform, tied her hair into a side ponytail, and placed her glasses on. For breakfast she ate instant oatmeal since it is the most convenient breakfast to prepare. As she finished and washed the dishes, she goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. Before she went out, she got her bag and key and locked the door.

At school it was a regular day, except there were a lot of people greeting her. This was probably due to yesterday, after all Andres introduced her to a lot of people. Feng entered the building and accidentally bumps into Arthur Kirkland, whose documents have scattered. "I-I apologize Arthur uh here, I'll get them." She picked up the scattered papers and Feng gave them to him.

"Thank you Feng, I appreciate your help. I'm sorry for bumping into you," he apologized.

"No it's not your fault," she sighed. "I shouldn't have been facing the ground, sorry. I should repay back or something. Is there something you need to take care of that I could handle for you? You must be busy; after all you are the student council president." Arthur was about to decline that offer, but he knew from her tone of voice and eyes that she did feel guilty about the recent event and wanted to help.

He sighed and thought about it. "Well I had to do some morning errands, but I also had to file some documents immediately. Why don't we do this, can you do the errands while I file the documents, if that is not hard for you that is?" Feng nodded.

"I can do it. However I need to know where I should go first. I still haven't been around all the areas in the school, even though I have had a tour," she said.

"Well I think you know where these rooms are so I don't think you need to worry. I want you to deliver some papers for the principle to fill out. They are in my office, so let's go there." They both went to Arthur's office and he got the documents off his desk. "Here. After you come back, you don't need to repay me anything at all anymore." Feng nodded. She grabbed the papers and left. She liked helping other people with their work, depending what it is. These simple jobs like these make her feel useful and every shape or form and it really makes her feel good about herself. One thing she can't stand the most besides untidiness and littering is being a complete hindrance.

She walked through the school and saw other familiar faces from yesterday like Feliciano and Lovino. She greeted them and departed. She was glad she could meet other people, even though some can be an airhead or other things… but she knew that aside from helping her to become student council president, she can feel more at ease. She knocked on the door of the principal's office. "Come in," said a voice from inside. Feng went in. She saw the principle and a few other adults in the office. "Good morning, Feng? Is there something you need?" the woman asked.

"Well nothing really. I'm here to deliver some papers to you," she handed her the papers.

"Ah yes I needed these, than you. However I thought Arthur was supposed to give it to me? Did he ask you?" she asked.

"No not at all. I bumped into him this morning and I felt bad about scattering his documents, so I offered to help him. He did seem a little hesitant, but he agreed anyway," Feng explained.

"Ah I see… so how is school for you? I haven't seen you since your tour, so how is it?" she changed the subject.

"Is it alright? I mean… you seem to discussing something important Mrs. Johnson," Feng didn't want to feel as if she was a bother.

"Oh not at all Feng. Don't worry these are some important people who want to know more about this school and its purpose," she explained with a smile.

"That kind of makes me feel I'm a bother right now…" she sighed.

"No I don't think you understand, you are the newest student and this would be a perfect time to get some interviews from a new student at this school," the adults around her nodded.

"Well if you say so… you want me to answer the question?" Mrs. Johnson nodded. "Well I really like this school. I've met an old childhood friend who I haven't seen in ages and met a lot of interesting people. The only thing that bothers me is that people keep praising me to much about my academic intellect." The adults nodded.

"Well it can't be helped, after all you did manage to skip a grade here and get the highest score on the test even though you just arrived. You even come from one of the best families in Singapore, too. The Ho family owns one of the most fast growing companies in Asia and probably the world. Not only that you have received a lot of popularity around the world in competitions in music, correct?" Feng nodded.

"Yes but how-?" she was cut off by the principal.

"I need to know the basic information about my students. Don't worry I didn't look into blood type and family circumstances and other very private information so don't worry," Feng sighed. Even though she met her long ago back in the tour of the school, she still is amazed by the principal's heart towards her students. Even if they are kind of strange… "Well I think you should get going then. Sorry for making you stay longer Feng."

She shook her head, "Don't worry it's nothing." She exited the principal's office and walked back to the student council president's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice that is most likely Arthur's. She entered and saw Alfred. "You know you didn't need to knock, the door is opened."

"True, but I find it rude not to knock first without a reason of importance," she answered.

"Hey! Your Feng, right? Remember me?" yelled Alfred.

Arthur murmured something that sounded like, "Tell that to this wanker here."

"Hi and yes I remember. Your name is Alfred," she said.

"Yup that's right," he responded.

"You're loud Alfred. Try to have a more inside voice please?" Arthur tried to massage his temples. He looked back at Feng. "Thank you by the way. I appreciated it."

"Don't mention it," she answered.

"What did you do?" asked the hyper American student.

"She did a small errand for me, that's all, but it saved a lot of time," Arthur looked at Alfred. "So why are you here this morning?" Alfred scratched his head.

"Well I just wanted to stop by that's all hm…" he thought for a moment. "Oh yeah I needed to give this to you." He handed him a folder. "This is from the meeting and I thought you would need it. Mathew says that I should give it to you."

"What's in it?" Arthur opens the folder and looks through the papers.

"The dudes that are chosen of course!" he answered with excitement.

"Oh yes I remember," he looked over to Feng who is patiently waiting to be dismissed. "You can go to your homeroom now Feng and thanks again." She nodded and left the room. She thought about the new members of the student council. It was obvious already that she will join, but she wondered who else would as well. As she entered her homeroom, she sat down at her seat and sighed. She just met Arthur yesterday and accidentally bumped into him today, but finds out that he makes a great leader. He knows a lot of different people; he tries to get everything done on time, and listens to what the people have to say. Feng knows that if she wants to take up his role, she would need to be as good as he is or better.

"Morning Feng," her trail of thought was broken by a familiar voice. "You know you usually come here before I do. Did something happen?"

She turned and saw Andres. "Hm? Nothing really. This morning I accidentally bumped into Arthur and knocked down his papers. I felt bad about it and decided to do a small task for him."

"Oh so you met up with him? Alright just making sure," he took a seat near her and moved it so it was next to her. "They are going to announce the students chosen this morning you know. Are you excited?" She shrugged.

"Not really. I just can't wait to be a part of it. The student council seems… well interesting," she said.

"Interesting? How?" Andres wondered.

"Well it makes me seem useful and I get to go to other parts of the school I don't usually go to," she explained. "I also heard you are part of the student council." Andres jumped.

"Wait! How did you know? Did Arthur tell you?" she shook her head.

"Kasem told me," she said. "Kasem, Lien, and I live in the same area."

"Oh… uh don't be mad okay? I just got a little excited so don't hurt me or anything, alright?" he said stepping back.

"Really Andres? I'm not that immature. Besides I didn't mind, even though I was a little angry about what you told them…" she glared.

"Okay okay I'm sorry Feng. Shesh don't stare at me like that." He relaxed and sighed. The speakers were on. It began with the usual news and then the students heard Arthur's voice.

"I will announce the new members of the student council. These students have shown that they are worthy of being in our group through their academic standards and their own caring personalities and hard work. I, the student council president Arthur Kirkland will congratulate the following students." A couple names later, Feng's name was not heard. More names later, her name was not heard. How come she wasn't heard first? "And those are all the students on the papers." When he was finished, Feng couldn't believe it, she wasn't accepted? Why? Her grades were at the very top! What else does she need? "However I'm not finished. I have one more to add into the list of students. I think everyone remembers that the deadline of students to join was in the beginning of December. The whole student council has recognized this individual mainly because of high grades; however I will not just accept her because of that trait."

Andres whispered. "Cheer up Feng, it isn't the end. You weren't here in the very beginning of December remember? They even said that the student is a girl and has high grades." Feng sighed and continued listening.

"I recognize, Feng Ho in the sophomore year." Feng didn't really feel relieve in any shape or form, but she was grateful she was in it. "Will these students come to the student council room after school?" Announcements were over and Feng was congratulated with:

"I just knew you are going to be in it!"

"You're amazing!"

And other compliments. Though Feng didn't really think it was a big deal, others thought it was. Even during lunch, everyone congratulated her. Feliciano smiled, "Ve~ you are great Feng! I couldn't get those high grades no matter how much I try!"

Then Ludwig just says, "Congratulations," and scolds Feliciano. She got more praises from Francis who tries to wow her with a red rose, a wink, and a smile. She thanked him and accepted the rose. Before Andres and Feng went outside with their other group, Arthur congratulated and said, "See you after school."

As the two went, Francis walked towards Arthur and stood next to him. "I thought you said that you would probably not allow her to join? What changed your mind?" Arthur sighed.

"I just wanted to see more of her personality that's all and God allowed me to see some of it. I thought I already said it before, 'I won't accept just high academic standards, but also a positive personality.'"

"Yeah I know, but wasn't that very last moment? After all, only one who can make that kind of decision is both the president and principal. I don't even have a say."

As Andres and Feng walked, she remembered she had left something back in the classroom. "Andres it seems I have forgotten my lunch back in the classroom. Let me go get it."

"You forget something? It's hard to believe you know?" he teased.

"I can forget as well!" she sighed. "Besides I got so caught up in those crowds. Is it a really big deal?" He nods.

"I remember when I kept on getting praised and it took days for them to go down. Don't worry this happens to everyone who is allowed In the student council," he smiled.

"Okay then. You can go ahead Andres, I'll just go get my lunch," she said.

"Are you sure? Don't you want me to come?" she shook her head.

"You can go. I'll be right back in no time." She walked the other direction and headed towards the classroom. Along the way, she sees a group of girls who are gathered in front of the classroom. As she approached, the girls see her and stared.

"Excuse me, may I go through?" Feng asked politely and smiled. The girls just glanced at her and continued to talk. "I need to get my lunch, please." The leader of the group glared at her.

"Look you little bitch, we are busy talking. Don't interfere or you will have a major consequence," she crossed her arms and so did the rest. "Did you hear me shorty? Or do I need to crouch down and tell it to you again?" Feng's expression soon became stern and annoyed. In the past when she did her music competitions abroad, she would always have at least one person call her shorty. She may be 157 centimeters, (which is about five feet and two inches), but no matter how puny she appears she is not a weak person.

Feng smirked and adjusted her glasses. "I'm sorry," she said in a low voice. "But I don't understand your reasoning of not getting out of my way. You had two chances and now I will have to show my 'other side'. If you don't mind, please," she lowered her eyes. "Get out of my way."

The leader of the group just laughed and the rest did the same, except the others' laughs were more nervous. "Did you really think you can go up against me? Well you have another thing coming shorty." She popped her knuckles. "I didn't want to resort to this, but I have no choice."

"No choice? You know you could just have let me through. After that you have two other choices, lock me up if you have the key or let me out and everything will be at peace. There isn't any use of lifting your fist and-"

"Shut up! I had enough of your mouth. You think you know everything do you? I bet you are just one of those smart asses who think they could do anything because they are so smart, huh?" she grinned.

Feng, who wasn't intimidated, just stood there emotionless. "I don't. If I did then I wouldn't have felt so much agony yesterday, or the days in the past. You may have not thought about it, but you are just like-"

"Enough bitch! Get her!" with the leader's orders, her gang went towards her. They grabbed her arms and legs. Even so, Feng was still calm. "Ha! Did you think you can get away-?"

"I wasn't," her emotionless eyes made the leader flinch.

"Ugh I will take you out and send you straight to-"

"That's enough." Everyone turned except Feng. She knew that voice right away. It was Andres.

"A-Andres… what are you-?" her voice was trembling and she started to back down.

"What is going on?" she stared at one of the girls who was grabbing Feng's arm. "You there answer." The girl was intimidated. He immediately let go of Feng.

"I-It was uh I-" she couldn't say a word. He turned back at the leader.

"Eve what is going on?" she just stood there looking at the ground. "Delia answer." She just looked down and didn't answer. He turned back at Feng. "You three let go of her." The three girls did what they were told. "I will have to report everyone to the principal's office right now. Every one of you is going to have a stern consequence, so don't run away." He walked towards Feng and patted her head.

"You alright?" Feng turned to him with the same emotionless eyes. "I'm sorry for having this happen to you. I will take things from here. I will meet you later." Andres smiled and escorted the group to the principal's office and left Feng there staring.

"I will let you handle this part Andres," she whispered to herself. "But I will handle the rest." She went inside the classroom, got her lunch, and went to the group near the tree.

Melati went towards her followed by Lien, Kasem, and Mei. "Feng did something happen? Where's Andres?" Melati asked. Feng explained everything to everyone.

"I couldn't believe something happened to you, especially in the hallway," said Mei.

"There are always people who would do things such as this, even in this school aru," said Yao.

"Do you know who this person is?" asked Kasem. "The leader I mean."

She nodded. "Her name is Delia. I think she is a sophomore and has a similar accent as Arthur, but I think it seems like a Welsh accent."

"I've heard of her," said Tao. "Her full name is Delia Roch. During her middle school years, she was depicted as a hardworking girl. However ever since her freshman years, she has been acting oddly. I heard from Andres she was in his same class in middle school."

"How do you even know this aru? Sometimes it scares me," Yao sighed.

"From many sources dear brother, from many sources," Yao sighed again. Feng looked towards Tao smiling.

"From the very start I'd know we would have many similarities my dear friend," she put her palm up and Tao high fived her. Yao just looked away twitching his eye.

"Back on topic, where's Andres?" asked Kiku.

"He said that he was going to take them to the principal's office, however I don't think they did anything wrong," Feng answered. Melati stood up.

"Did nothing wrong? Didn't they hold you down and punched or kicked you?" She shook her head.

"They may have grabbed my arms and legs, but Delia or any of the other girls actually punch or kick me. Sure they called me a bitch and a shorty, but I don't think they actually wanted to hurt me," she explained.

"Even so Feng, they did call you bad names. I mean I could picture them saying those words with such a harsh tone," Mei was still convinced that Delia's little gang wanted to hit the hell out of Feng. "What if they do it again? What will you do?"

"I think you should calm down Mei, let Feng-" Yao was cut short of his sentence because a certain pout.

"Tao! Why didn't you wake me up da-ze? Do you know how long I was sleeping?" Soo Yong stormed in the group and immediately turned the atmosphere around.

"Don't be so loud Soo Yong! I have no time to deal with you or Tao at the moment so hush and be quiet," Soo Yong yawned and sat down. Lien and Kasem whispered to him what was going on.

"Anyways known of you should worry. Not all of you have yet guessed yet, but Eve had some suffering. Based on the information Tao has provided, between Delia's last year of middle school to her freshman year, she has had a moment that affected her. This moment has made her the girl she is today. However the old her has not yet disappeared due to what I have experienced," she explained.

"You mean when you said that Delia or the girls didn't hit you?" asked Kiku.

Feng nodded, "Precisely Kiku."

"Well it does make sense," said Kasem. Most of them nodded.

Feng sighed. "Well he is late. He should have been here already."

"You mean Andres? Oh I heard him in the principal's office when I was walking here da-ze," everyone looked at him.

"He is still there? Does he really take it that seriously? Well this is Andres after all," Tao shrugged.

Kiku looks at his watch, "It is almost time for the next class. I think we should get going now and one of us should check on him."

"I'll go," volunteered Feng, "He is in my next class."

"I will, too," said Kiku.

"Alright then I'll see everyone later aru," he got up and gathered his lunch. "Oh and congrats Feng for making it to the student council." Then before Kiku and Feng could go, more compliments from this group, too."

Feng sighed. "Thank you everyone. I'll see everyone later." She waved and walked with Kiku to the principal's office.

* * *

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**


	4. The Declaration of War

**... I'm really sorry for not updating for a while (;-_-)... I was really hooked on some awesome anime and manga that I just spent my time reading and watching them. I also had a lot of special events and since I'm going to travel somewhere and spend about a week away from home, I thought I should update on what is next on the list and that was this chapter of this story I have been working on. I'm glad I finished it. ＼（****-∇-）／**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As the two started walking, there was silence between the two Asian students. None of them are huge talkers and both aren't really the types who are the ones to start up conversations, but the atmosphere between them was really awkward. Feng thought for a moment, she really didn't like feeling uncomfortable and how that also might affect Kiku. She sighed.

"Kiku if you don't mind me asking, did you have something to talk about with Andres?" she forced herself to ask for the sake of ending the awkward atmosphere.

"Not really. I was just worried about Andres that's all," he said.

"I see… I am as well," the short conversation ended. There was just an uncomfortable atmosphere that continued until they reached the principal's office. Before Kiku knocked, they could hear the voice of Mrs. Johnson.

"Delia. I'm really disappointed in you. This isn't like you. I've heard that you were a sweet girl back when you were in middle and elementary school, what happened?" Feng and Kiku looked at each other. Should they knock? Should they wait? It felt really weird to knock in the middle of a conversation. They both decided to wait until they were finished talking. There was silence inside the room.

"Delia, I don't know what is making you have such behavior, but I am warning you that if you don't deal with this soon, you might get suspended or even expelled," their eyes widened. They didn't think her behavior was so serious. Could she have done something worse to Feng if Andres wasn't here? If it was that serious, then wouldn't there be gossip about that by now? Delia didn't respond to anything of what the principal said. Mrs. Johnson just sighed. "You are one of the best students I have ever met you know. I don't understand why you have become this way."

Delia turned away, "Oh really? What about that new student Feng? I've heard she is your favorite even though she just arrived. Everyone loves her," she said rolling her eyes. "I don't get why anyone would like her. So what if she is so smart and skipped a grade? So what if she is accepted into the student council? All she has is that smart mouth of hers thinking that she knows everything," when Feng heard her badmouthing herself like that, she started to get angry but was still calm. "I bet because of her well known family that she became a spoiled little brat," at that single statement, Feng was full of anger clutching her fists. Delia had no right saying that about her. She doesn't know what it feels like living in her household. She was about to burst. "She doesn't know how to deal with life and-" before Feng could punch the door, a loud crack silenced Delia from talking any farther.

Delia looked back up at Mrs. Johnson who is holding a broken ruler on her right hand. "Delia," she said sternly. "Every single student here is my own child, just like my own son in grade school. I don't have a favorite student. When I say the word 'best' I mean by, 'I know you are a good person from experience and I love you'. I also say the word 'potential' for those I know are good people by heart even if it is never shown. I only known Feng just a short amount of time, but I know already she is a good person. 'Treat others how you want to be treated,' that is something you learned in kindergarten Delia. You have shown that countless times up until now. This isn't about Feng, this isn't about any other student, this is only about you. Understand?" her voice was stern, but it was full of compassion at the same time. Just like a mother. Delia nodded slowly. It seems she can't really disappoint her for some reason.

Feng on the other hand was relieved. She finally calmed down a bit and sighed.

"Feng, are you alright?" Kiku asked. She turned and gave a nod. "Are you sure? I know how you feel about Delia saying those things, but you were about to punch that door."

She sighed. "I was really angry that's all… I understand that she is going through a rough time, but I was so angry when she said that I was a spoiled brat because of my family. She knows nothing about my family!" She really wanted to do something about her anger right now; it was starting to drive her insane. She felt a nudge from her shoulder, it was Kiku's hand.

"Here, I think you need this," he handed her his handkerchief.

"Why-?" Kiku pointed his finger towards his eyes.

"You're crying."

Feng was startled. Was she really crying? That couldn't be the case, but when she felt her felt her cheek it was wet. She finally noticed her watery eyes and used Kiku's handkerchief to wipe the tears. This was embarrassing. Why would she cry? Delia's words didn't matter at all. "Thank you," she handed the handkerchief to Kiku.

He shook his head. "Keep it. I have more at home," Feng nodded. "I think we should knock now, it seems like it is a good time." He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mrs. Johnson called. Kiku opened the door and went in first while I stayed behind him unseen. "Oh Kiku, do you have anything you need? Lunch break is almost over you know." Andres is also there sitting next to Mrs. Johnson.

Kiku nodded. "We are here to get Andres since he still didn't appear during lunch everyone got worried."

"I see… Kiku you said 'we'. Is there anyone else with you?" he nodded. Feng appeared and was beside Kiku. The tears were gone, and her face was emotionless. When Delia saw her, her eyes widened, she gritted her teeth and looked away. "Hello Feng," the principal smiled. "You are with Kiku to pick Andres up? Alright then I guess. Everyone is to go back to class since lunch is over." Delia and Andres stood up, Delia ignored Kiku and Feng's presence and Andres walked towards them.

"You guys came to pick me up? You know you don't need to," Andres said. "I would have come back to class by myself."

"You never showed up in lunch and everyone was worried. We just thought we should make sure everything is alright," explained Kiku. "It wasn't a huge bother, was it?"

Andres sighed, "Don't worry I get it. Why don't we go now?" he looked back at Mrs. Johnson. "We are going now and sorry for all the trouble."

"Oh don't worry about it," she said with much carefree. "I don't mind at all. Besides I should thank you for telling me about that, so thank you." She looked at Feng, "Feng, do you mind if you can take time off of your next class? I want to talk to you about something." Feng nodded.

Feng turned towards Kiku and Andres, "See you guys later."

"Yes," Kiku said simply.

"Alright then hurry back, okay?" Andres and Kiku waved. They both walked out of the office and closed the door.

"Sit right here," the principal pointed at a chair in front of her desk. She sat on the chair while Mrs. Johnson sat near her desk. "Before I start, did you and Kiku listen to our conversation?"

Feng was surprised for a bit and answered honestly. "Yes we did. I apologize," she said respectively.

Mrs. Johnson chuckled. "I knew it. All of the students wouldn't dare to disrupt a conversation that was serious, huh? Especially when I'm here," she said so cheerfully. "You don't need to apologize, this is very common." She smiled.

"Uh alright then, so what is it that you want me to talk about?" Feng said taking the matter at hand.

"It's about Delia," that seemed obvious. "She is, well… not being herself for a long time," her voice was full of worry and didn't seem to take the situation very lightly. "I want to help her, but she won't tell me anything. This all started in the beginning of her freshman year and she has been reported to me for threatening other students. You've seen her group, right?" Feng nodded. "Well they were actually forced to work for her. Nobody noticed because apparently according to one student, if they look the bit suspicious then that would be the last time they would see her."

Feng thought about it for a minute. That threat made sense; those girls that were around Delia didn't say a word and just did whatever she said without a slight hesitation. However there was fear because when the girls grabbed her before, their hands her sweaty. "Can you tell me what happened? I heard from Andres that Delia had you down." Feng nodded.

Feng started to explain what happened and the principal listened carefully. When she was finished, Mrs. Johnson started asking questions. "Did you notice anything weird?"

"Not exactly weird, but she was a little intimidated. No one noticed, but she was scared to actually touch me and that's why she had those girls do her work for her. She didn't actually want to hurt me. Just like you say, there was something that just ruined her. She had so much pain that she thinks that no one understands her agony. She may not notice it herself but the more she denies that she needs support, the more it is going to literally kill her," Feng explained. "That is why I want to help her. If this continues, she will someday have that agony take over her and will completely destroy her. I don't want that to happen."

Mrs. Johnson smiled. "Thank you Feng for everything. You know her mental state and you seem to understand how to solve this problem and bring back the Delia everyone once knew and loved. I'm proud of you for wanting to help her after what she did to you," she really did have her hopes on the young Singaporean. She wanted to see her do the Delia she once was proud of. "I will leave everything to you Feng. I will help as well when you need it."

"You don't need to thank me or be proud Mrs. Johnson. I just don't want to feel guilt for doing nothing," Feng said.

"Even so I think you a born leader. You want to help a fellow student. You may not know it, but you can change ones just by doing so," Feng already knew that. She knows from experience that just trying to help someone will save that person. She knows and that is what hinders her heart when she fails.

"I will do anything I can to help Delia. Just leave it to me," she said with determination.

The principal nodded in satisfaction. "I will see the results of your success then. You may leave and go to class and sorry again for having you stay longer."

"It is alright and thank you," before Feng left the principal's office she got a pass so she can be excused for her absence and went to her next class which was history. She knocked on the door and Mr. Vargas opened it.

"There you are Feng, we were about to draw partners in our next project. Sit down, okay?" Mr. Vargas was the grandfather of both Lovino and Feliciano. He had the same cheerful attitude as Feliciano so the atmosphere in class is light. Feng gave her pass to her history teacher and he accepted it. She went to her seat and sat down. Apparently Kasem sits next to her.

"So Feng, why were you still in the principal's office?" Kasem whispered. Feng leaned closer to him.

"Mrs. Johnson wanted to know what happened between Delia and I. She was worried about her so I explained the situation," she answered.

"I see…" the two students focused their attention on their teacher who got out a black top hat.

"Alright I will summarize the project again since Feng just arrived," he looked towards Feng. "Feng, you can get the rest of the details from your partner. The project is choosing a certain period in history that you and your partner think is important from the years beginning of the Renaissance to present time and follow the following rubrics up front. For each project there will be two students to work on it and present two weeks from now on either Monday or Tuesday. Got it?" Feng takes notes on the assignment in her agenda.

"Now," the teacher puts scraps of paper into the hat and started shuffling them. "Everyone's name is in one scrap. Your partner is going to be random as you can see. I'll draw two scraps at a time and announce each pair, okay?" He keeps shuffling and finally stops. He grabs two scraps announcing every pair until it was down to four students. "Andres and Kasem you guys are partners. That means the last pair will be Feng and Delia."

Kasem and Andres both stared back and forth from Delia and Feng. Feng almost forgot that Delia was in her history class… well this was getting interesting. Feng smirked, she was quite satisfied with whoever partner she will get. It really didn't matter who was her partner, it depended on how much determination her partner can demonstrate on the project. She is only satisfied when the final grade is a high A. Also, she can do her other job at the same time which makes everything easier. On the other hand, Delia was not too happy finding out Feng was her partner.

"Mr. Vargas, out of all of the students in this classroom do I have to work with her?" she pointed at Feng staring with her vicious eyes at the teacher.

"I'm sorry Delia but we can't swap partners because it wouldn't be fair for everyone else would it?" Mr. Vargas sounded calm and not intimidated by the student's glare.

"Like I care. I absolutely hate her!" she yelled across the room. No one dared to defy her.

"Why Delia? Is it really that bad? Are you going to make a fit over one measly project?" Feng said in her stale voice and emotionless expression.

"What did you say?" Delia turned. "I just hate you that's all little miss perfect."

"I'm far away from perfect and quit the insults already. Also you seem like you are being intimidated because I'm your partner. Can't you take the challenge?" Delia was enraged.

"I'm not intimidated by the likes of you," she yelled.

"Then accept my challenge of working on this project until it ends with a final score of a high A," Feng stood up and walked across the room to Delia's seat. She raised her hand in front of Delia.

Delia smirked and stood as well, "I accept shorty. If I win, you will be my personal minion for the rest of the year."

Feng finally showed an expression in her face of determination and smirked along with her opponent, "Alright then, if I win you will do whatever I say for a week of my choice but remember it isn't like your minion policy okay."

"Alright, I'll see myself win," she replied and shook Feng's hand. They both stared at each other intensively. The class just silently watches the declaration of war.

After History class and on the way to their next one, Kasem and Andres walked with Feng.

"I can't believe you Feng, you actually were satisfied working together with someone who tried to hurt you?" Andres sighed.

Kasem chuckled, "Yes I didn't expect you to be so confident to go against someone like her. Well it is you after all." The trio spotted Kanoa walking towards the same room from the opposite direction.

"Oh hi Kanoa, how's biology?" asked Kasem casually.

"Good I guess," he responded. "How's history?"

"Interesting," the Thai responded to the Laotian.

"Huh?" Kanoa held a perplexed expression on his face. As the four entered the next class, they seated near each other.

Andres just rested his chin against his hand, "the beginning of war. That's what."

Kanoa was still confused. Feng on the other hand couldn't help smirking to herself. "To put it simply, I'm working together with Delia on a project and made a bet with her. I find this quite amusing."

"You are working together with Delia and you are happy with that?" Kanoa was as confused as ever. Didn't Delia almost try to hurt her? "Why are you smirking like that? Are you that happy? Wait… is it revenge or something?"

"Now that does make sense," stated the Thai.

"That would, but it doesn't make sense. You're not really the type who would easily take revenge, or is that just in the past?" Andres looked at Feng's smile began to fade and her expression grew saddened.

"There are two motives I could take in dealing with her; to take revenge and humiliate her or somehow tranquilize her," she explained. "My choice was to tranquilize her."

"Tranquilize her? Does she go insane or something?" asked Kasem.

"She had a rough time you know. She changed." She looked at Andres. "You know her way more than I do, so if possible could you hand me down some information at some time?"

"What kind?" he asked.

"Anything."

It was now afterschool and everyone headed to their club activities or just went home. Feng went to the student council room and saw the other students that have been chosen as well. Arthur and Francis, who is apparently the vice president, were seated at the front so everyone could see them. The room had a large rectangular table in the center of the room with seats. As expected of them, the room was neat and organized just like Feng liked it. The thirty minute meeting past by in a flash and she exited the room with a couple documents and placed them in her bag. Her hand went inside her bag's front and pulled out a scrap of paper.

Feng knew that she shouldn't be looking around other peoples businesses, but even so she was worried about the girl. Besides, they are partners after all, but before she can go to her home she needs to find Delia first. That is why she is right now she is hiding in a corner of one of the buildings of the school. According to Andres, she usually goes sitting under a tree after detention before she goes home and because she has detention today this was her chance. Apparently detention lasted for about an hour and a half so the whole time Feng did her assignments at the same time watching that tree that was at an appropriate distance from where she is. Finally Delia came in the sight of messy shoulder length hair. Delia sat down with her back against the tree sighing. She doesn't even notice Feng was watching her. Feng quickly put away her assignments and walked casually towards Delia.

"Delia," she called.

Delia looked up with her gloomy dark blue eyes. "What is it now shorty? I don't have time for you at all."

"I was thinking that we should exchange numbers to discuss our project. I know this might not be a good time, but I forgot to ask you your number," Feng got out her cell phone. She grinned at Delia as she sighed and got out hers.

"Fine…" she answered bored. They exchanged numbers.

"While I'm here, why don't we discuss our plans now? But first we need to decide on what we are going to talk about and present," Feng suggested. Delia was still bored, but she agreed. "I don't really care what topic you decide, you can choose."

"I'm not really interested in anything," grumbled Delia. "Just as long as we are finished and I win this bet."

Feng sighed and got out her notebook and ripped out a piece of paper. She folded it twice so there would be four rectangles. She wrote something different in each rectangle and carefully ripped them and then shuffled the pieces of paper. She held all of them out. "Alright then, choose."

"Hey wait a damn minute! What if I choose one that is something I don't have a lot of information about?" Delia said changing tones in an instant.

"That's the whole point. After all you did say 'I don't really care what topic you decide, you can choose,' and since I didn't want to feel as if this is unfair, I think it would be good if you randomly picked out an event out of the ones I have written down. After all, I did choose and took part in the position didn't I?" Feng grinned.

"First off why do you have to explain in such a way that it is," Delia thought. "Amazing? You are making it as if it seems... whatever. Alright I'll choose for heaven's sake." She chose a piece of paper and turned the writing faced up. "So we are doing… wha-? The Cultural Revolution! What?"

"It seems you have a good one. Now we have some valuable information for our project," she adjusted her glasses.

"Wait a minute! Hold on! I barely even know anything about this time period! I know it was around the 20th century where China wanted to become more powerful and all, but I don't know a lot about it! What are the other options?" Delia grabbed the other slips of paper and turned them face up. "…'The One-Hundred Year War'…'French Revolution'…'Russian Revolution'… these I know better than the Cultural Revolution, so why don't we do the others instead?"

"Sorry but just as the Greeks would say, 'The fates have chosen.' I believe that you should stick to what we got, besides I think presenting this to the class would be a good thing," said Feng.

Delia sighed, "Whatever. As long as I win the bet, then I'm good." She cracked her knuckle grinning.

"Alright then all is left is the rubric. We can either present with a poster or we can make some kind of presentation like a slide show and show it up on the smart board in class. Personally I suggest the more technological rubric than the other one," suggested Feng. "However you can decide."

"…" Delia was silent for a minute and then answered, "…I-I'll go with your option… I guess."

"Hm… you sure? You don't sound very positive," answered Feng.

"What was that? I'm not weak you hear shorty!" she yelled back.

"Well I didn't say anything, but if you are sure then alright," Feng got out her memo pad and wrote down some notes regarding the plans on the project. "Oh and about the slide show, is it alright if we use a prezi instead of a regular slide show?"

"What the hell is a prezi? Is that some sort of program like a slide show or something?" asked Delia with a confused look on her face.

"Not really a program, but it is something like a slide show but only a lot more fascinating. You see, in a regular slide show all there is just moving to the next slide to the next, right? But with a prezi, you can make a path that goes to each section of the whole presentation. You can put videos and audio within the presentation as well. Cool, right?" Feng glanced at Delia who is more confused than ever.

"What the hell?" she answered. She didn't understand a word she is trying to explain.

"I think it would be best if I showed you, but I'll need to have a computer or laptop with me..." Feng thought for a moment. "All the computer labs are unavailable today and the laptops are locked within the rooms… want to come to my place?"

"What?" all of a sudden Feng invites Delia to her home just to show what a prezi is? What? Delia was just confused.

"Well if you don't want to then it's fine by me, I could always show you tomorrow," she placed her memo pad back into her bag. Feng was about to go.

"Wait," she turned and faced Delia. "I'll come to your house… I-I don't mind going through all of the trouble…"

"Are you sure?" asked Feng.

"Yeah I'm positive…. Besides… I'm not in a hurry to get home anyway…" Delia stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Alright then. I'll make you some dinner… if your parents don't mind," offered Feng.

"I think my mom wouldn't mind at all… thanks…" Delia looked down.

"You're absolutely welcome. Let's go." With that Delia and Feng walked towards Feng's current residence within a short time period. On the way, Feng told Delia some rules that had to be followed such as removing her shoes and placing them inside neatly on the mat inside and placing her bag on one of the hooks next to the door. Things such as tidiness have to be followed no matter what.

"There it is," Feng pointed out.

"Y-you live here?!" Delia's jaw was open.

"Yes, but it isn't a house though. This whole area is only filled with apartments that students from mainly the ones from our school use. I have to apologize for taking you into a place that is small, but make yourself at home when you get inside," Feng always wanted her guests to feel welcomed because that's just who she is. Others are one of her major priorities besides cleanliness.

"Wait that whole building is just an apartment? And what the hell do you mean small? They're huge!" Delia drew a huge circle in the air using her arms to signify how big the place was… in her opinion. They entered and they took off their shoes and set them inside neatly, then placed their bags up on the hooks.

"T-this place is so… shiny… damn, you have some sort of maid that cleans this nice?!" Delia was still shocked about the hugeness of Feng's place was.

"Um actually I don't have my maids with me. They are all back in Singapore in the main house. I'm the one who does the cleaning," explained Feng.

Delia turned. Her? There's no way some rich brat would even dare to clean especially someone who is probably scared of germs, she thought. That's when she turned to see Feng already cleaning the tables in the dining room like some clean freak. She then saw her grab a magnifying glass to see if it was spotless and when she was satisfied she adjusted her glasses. Delia rethought about it; maybe she does clean this huge place… Feng turned to Delia.

"I'm sorry for cleaning in front of you like that, but anyway we will be eating dinner inside. I'll cook and we can discuss our plans." She looked at the time that read six and started to think aloud. "But because it is still winter the days are shorter and that means it will be dangerous if you go back home…"

"I don't mind you know, I can go home later even if it is dark. I'll bet my mom will approve. Besides I can take care of myself anyway-" Delia was interrupted.

"No. I can't let that happen. The only way for your parents and me know your absolute safety, we either discuss now with no dinner or you sleep over. The only problem is with the sleeping over, you don't have your belongings with you and on top of that your parents must be worried-" Feng was interrupted.

"It's fine. Look. I'll call my mom to tell her that I will be sleeping over a friend's house or something," she notices something she had said… 'Friend's…'Friend'… "But don't get it wrong shorty! I'm not your friend or anything! We are just classmates.

"Whatever you wish," Feng said that sounded like she was teasing even though she didn't intend that.

"I'm serious!" Delia sighed. "Whatever. I'll call."

While Feng was deciding what to cook, she also thought about Delia. She was thinking that she was a kind girl at heart even with her rough language, but if she wasn't very rough before what has caused her to not take her own responsibility? What could be troubling her so much? Well whatever it is she will find out later on as she works on the project with her. She got out some chicken and placed it on the counter in the kitchen. She was going to slice it when she heard Delia running and the sound of her feet was getting loud.

"Hey shorty! My mom approved, but she said I have to get my stuff and all so be right back," after that she ran towards the door placing her shoes on and took off in a flash.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Well this chapter has to satisfy somehow I guess... anyway~**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Once again I apologize (;- -;) ...**

**Now I will sleep! ( -_-)...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
